Truly, Madly, Deeply
by katyperrylove
Summary: Suivez ce petit OS de Glee ou les couples sont tranquilles, heureux ( Enfin ! ) en pique-nique a Central Parc ! Santana est heureuse, mais Santana Lopez reste Santana Lopez ! Or, même si rien ne pourrait être mieux, on ne change pas une Lopez ! ;) Brittana, Faberry et Klaine !


Salut tout le monde !

Voilà un** OS** qui contient du** Brittana**, du **Faberry** et du **Klaine** !

J'ai eu envie d'écrire sur une **Santana heureuse**, mais qui n'a pas perdu son sens de la répartie ;)

La petite troupe est a Central Park, profitant du soleil de midi

A vous de découvrir la suite !

**PDV Santana !**

**Disclaimer : Personnages ( c ) Glee . Les fautes ( c ) Moi** ^^

* * *

La vie est belle quand elle est généreuse . Ça vous est déjà arrivé de croire au destin ? Moi non . Apparemment il a dans l'idée de m'y forcer parce qu'il s'est _enfin_ décidé a me donner une raison d'y croire . Comment la vie peut elle être plus belle alors que vous êtes allongé dans les bras de la personne que vous aimez, vos amis autour, pendant un pic nique dans New York ?

Je suis allongée dans les bras de ma blonde, a Central Park, près du grand arbre ou le vie nous a réunie . Elle me caresse doucement les avant bras et je sens son pouls rapide a travers sa poitrine . Je mâchouille distraitement un sandwich au fromage qu'elle a préparé avant de partir . Sam est là, devant nous, en train de jouer de la guitare .

Cet imbécile blond qui m'avait volé _ma_ blonde n'est pas rancunier pour deux sous . Personne ne l'accompagne . Si je n'étais pas Santana Lopez, je me sentirais presque mal pour lui .

Il gratte sa guitare acoustique d'où une douce mélodie sort et s'envole .

Blaine et Kurt sont là aussi, endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre . Ils sont presque mignons . Mais restons impassible .

Je tourne la tête vers la droite ou j'aperçois la petite brune montée sur pile électrique qui nous a tant causé de mal de tête .

Nan sérieusement, elle nous a vraiment emmerdé tout le long, mais bon .

Elle court vers nous, un grand sourire épanouie sur ses lèvres .

Sans un mot, elle s'assoit a côté de moi et écoute la mélodie dans l'air .

Quelques secondes plus tard, des bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille et elle sourit de plus belle .

Je ne peux retenir un sourire en coin en apercevant notre bonne vieille Quinn fourrer son nez dans le cou de la petite diva qui sort un gloussement des plus agaçant .

Ma bouche s'ouvre dans le but de sortir quelque chose, mais une main douce vient se poser dessus pour me faire taire .

Je sens Brittany sourire derrière moi et marmonne quelque chose de pas bien méchant dans sa main, feignant l'agacement .

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle passe sa main de ma bouche a ma taille, me serrant plus fort contre elle . J'ai toujours ces irrépressibles frissons quant elle est près de moi .

Décidément, certaines choses ne changeront jamais, a notre plus grand bonheur .

Je tourne la tête pour l'apercevoir du coin de l'œil me fixer avec cette même étincelle qu'il y a depuis toujours . Elle ferme les yeux et se penche en avant pour poser un doux baiser au coin de mes lèvres .

« Aie ! » Je me tourna vers Quinn qui m'avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes sous le regard désespéré de Rachel .

« Salope » Grognais-je, un sourire en coin toujours sur mes lèvres . Elle se contente juste de me donner un clin d'œil avec un sourire a la con que je déteste .

Nous tournons la tête vers les deux garçons qui s'étaient réveillés suite a nos_ chamailleries_ .

Pot de gel nous fixe, perplexe, et Porcelaine soupire et lève les mains devant lui comme signe d'abdication .

« Quoi ?! Tu veux ma photo Choux de Bruxelles ? » Raillais-je sans pouvoir m'en empêcher .

« Calme tes ardeurs Satan, on est plus au Moyen Age avec tes insultes . Tu tournes en rond côté vannes » Me lança Blaine, plutôt fier de sa réponse .

Non mais il a vu la Vierge à poil lui ?! Il a cru qu'j'allais le laisser me vanner sans rien dur .

C'est mal me connaître . Allez, a la benne, Snoopy .

« Peut être mais toi tu vas bientôt passer au bucher avec tout l'essence que t'as dans les cheveux . » Fulminais-je en sortant une allumette du sac, un sourire diabolique s'étalant sur mon visage .

« Va en enfer Santana ! »

« Merci, j'en viens ! » Le narguais-je .

Il grimaça et avant que je ne puisse craquer l'allumette, une raillerie de Quinn me coupa toute envie .

« Si tu le touches, tu vas être contaminée . On va plus pouvoir te toucher, Brittany ne pourra plus, plus de bisous, plus de galipettes sous la couette ! »

Fucking Quinn Fabray .

« Je pense que la probabilité que Santana se fasse infecter par ce genre de chose est a peu près égale a 0.3 % . Sinon j'opterais pour la possibilité qu'elle ne soit allergique au gel qui est composé, à mon humble avis, de substances liquides formées d'atomes semblant compromettre son organisme si il n'est pas immunisé par – » Le monologue que Rachel avait entamé avait fait soupiré tout le monde ici présent . Elle semblait vraiment a fond dedans, ce qui est très mauvais signe .

Fucking Rachel Berry .

Décidément les deux vont bien ensembles .

Je colla mes mais a mes oreilles et râla sur Quinn .

« Putain Fabray ça fait combien de temps que tu la pelote ?! »

Elle grimaça – tantôt a cause de ma remarque, tantôt a cause du timbre de vois du Hobbit qui montait en crescendo – et me fixa désespérément .

« Je vois pas le rapport la tout de suite Lopez ! » Se plaignit-elle .

« Répond Queen Quinn ! Tout de suite ! » La menaçais-je .

« Là maintenant tout de suite ?! » Hasarda t-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses propres oreilles alors que toutes les personnes alentours nous fixaient .

Qu'est-ce que ça peut être gênant de sortir avec Berry ! Je plains Quinn, profondément, et sincèrement !

« Là, maintenant TOUT DE SUITE ! » Grognais-je de plus belle tandis que Brittany enfouissait sa tête dans mon cou, surement pour tenter de couvrir le bruit atroce de la voix aigue de Berry .

« Beh euh … un moment, pourquoi ?! » Commenta t-elle, sceptique quant a ma question .

Je serra les dents . Je paris que tout le monde pouvaient les entendre grincer .

« Alors QU'EST-CE QUE T'ATTENDS POUR APPUYER SUR CE FUCKING BOUTON OFF ?! » Hurlais-je, exaspérée .

Putain, elle l'avait vu de tous les angles différents, me dites pas qu'elle sait pas par ou l'attraper pour la faire taire ?!

Elle me regarda avec une totale incompréhension, puis fixa Rachel, toujours prise dans son discours .

Je tremblais de tout mes membres et mes dents grinçaient de plus belle . Je ne vous dis pas les efforts que je faisais pour ne pas cogner .

« Fais la fermer sa grande bouche de Diva pourrie gâté, Fabray, ou sinon tu as ma parole que je l'encastre, je la démembre, je l'enterre, je la déterre, je la pends et je la BOUFFE ! » Tentais-j encore, sur le point de craquer .

« Saaaaan ! Fais quelque chose ! J'ai mal aux oreilles ! » Gémit Brittany dans mon cou .

« Dieu Seigneur tout puissant Rachel ! Tais-toi ! » Supplia Kurt en appuyant davantage sur ses oreilles .

« Racheeeel ! Stop ! » Pleurnicha Blaine, sa tête entre ses genoux .

« Ooooh …. Je préférais quand elle chantais » Gémit Sam, a son tour .

« Evans, Anderson, fermez la parce que je vous promets qu'une claque, c'est vite partie ! Vous avez de la chance, elles sont gratuites aujourd'hui ! » Me plaignais-je encore, les tympans en train d'exploser . Ils ne répondirent pas, trop occupés a essayer de réduire l'intensité du bruit .

Quinn faisait des pieds et des mains pour tenter de calmer la diva, mais rien n'y faisait .

Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche mais la brune continua tout de même a parler .

Des fois on dirait qu'elle est montée sur pile !

« Débranche la ! Putain Quinn ! Vite ! Je vais craquer ! » Pleurnichais-je .

Mes ongles se plantaient dans le sol pour tenter d'évacuer la pression, mais rien a faire .

Damn ! Ma nouvelle manucure ! Elle va le payer cette saloperie de Hobbit !

La blonde aux yeux verts continuait de s'afférer autour de la brune en tentant mille et unes façon de la faire taire .

Merde, bande de manchot !

« Putain faut tout faire sois même ici ! » Raillais-je en poussant rageusement la blonde sur la brune qui tombèrent sur la bouche l'une de l'autre .

Le temps du baiser, le silence revint enfin .

« Shitting fuuuuuuuck …. » Soupirais-je enfin en me laissant tomber sur Brittany qui reposa sa tête en arrière sur le tronc de l'arbre pour s'aérer .

Tout le monde soupira enfin .

Je risqua un coup d'œil vers les deux tourterelles .

Toujours enlacées a se bouffer le visage . Beurk .

C'est la que je sentis quelque chose humidifier mon cou .

Je baissa les yeux pour apercevoir ma blonde me lécher et me mordiller tendrement le coup . Elle me jeta un petit regard étincelant que je capta a temps et me retourna pour lui faire face .

Elle me fixa quelques instants et se pencha pour mordiller ma lèvre inférieure .

« Britt je … arrête il va … je vais avoir des marques après … » Réussis-je tout de même a articuler .

Elle se recula pour me lancer un regard interrogateur .

« Bah oui, je vais avoir des marques, tu sais ? Et après, le soir, quand je me regarderais dans le miroir, je vais m'évanouir, tu comprends ? » Tentais-je .

Merde Santana ! Arrête de sortir des conneries plus grosses que toi !

Son regard me brula davantage et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure sensuellement .

« Tu sais … le … la … » Essayai-je, mais me concentrer sur deux choses en même temps m'étais de un, impossible, et de deux, avec Brittany devant, encore plus impossible .

« Je … il … » Tentais-je quand même de continuer, mais me perdais rapidement dans ses yeux océans .

Oh puis merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre de toute façon !?

Je me ruais sur ses lèvres, a son plus grand bonheur, vu le soupir de contentement qu'elle laissa échapper .

Nos langues commençaient a se battre pour la domination quand un flot de paroles prononcées a une vitesse éclair troua notre bulle .

Nous nous séparâmes a regret et je me tourna rageusement vers Rachel, qui, après avoir rompu le baiser, avait reprit sa tirade .

J'inspira profondément et entendit les garçons avaler durement une boule dans leur gorge .

« Ok . Là t'es foutu Berry . » Articulais-je en plissant les yeux dangereusement .

Quinn intervint avant que je puisse me lever .

« Attends San ! » Supplia t-elle . Elle savait que quand je voulais, je pouvais faire _très_ mal .

La dernière meuf a avoir croisé mon poing s'est retrouvé a l'hôpital avec des dents en moins et le nez cassé . Quoi que ça ferait pas de mal au Hobbit si je lui offrait une rhinoplastie gratuite .

« LACHE MOI Quinn ! Tout le monde s'écrase quand je dis quelque chose ! Et JE te garantis qu'elle va s'écraser ! » Crachais-je dédaigneusement .

Je me levai et arma mon poing devant la tête de Rachel qui me fixa avec incompréhension – et appréhension .

« Retour à la case départ ! » Lui lançais-je avant de lancer mon poing dans sa direction, mais il se suspendu a la suite des paroles de Fabray .

_Qui veut chanter ?_ Qu'elle avait dit . En voilà une idée qu'elle était bonne ! Ça va la faire taire un moment .

« Moi moi moi moi moi moi moi moi moi moi moi ! » Déblatéra Rachel a une vitesse phénoménale .

« Non sans blague ? On s'y attendait pas ! » La narguais-je .

Je m'avança vers Quinn et nous échangeâmes une poignée de main secrète .

« BITCH ON . » Ce fut dit dans une synchronisation parfaite entre nous deux .

« BFF » M'adressa t-elle avec un clin d'œil .

« BBFF » La corrigeais-je .

« BBFF ? » Bredouilla t-elle en m'adressant un regard perplexe .

« Best Bitch Friends Forever . » M'expliquais-je avec un sourire .

Nous gloussâmes quelques instant avant d'aller nous installer en rond près des autres, Quinn dans les bras de Rachel, moi dans ceux de Britt' .

La petite diva était surexcitée et proposait des titres de chansons a toute vitesse .

Nous la regardâmes tous avec une perplexité exemplaire .

« Bon … » Commençais quand elle eu finit ses propositions . « Je suppose qu'elle se comprend … C'est le principal, non ? » Finis-je, hésitante .

Ils hochèrent la tête avec hésitation avant que Rachel ne commence a re-proposer des titres .

« Alors alors alors ? Lequel on fait ? Demi Lovato ? Taylor Swift ? Lady Gaga ?! » Proposa t-elle .

« J'aurais préféré un bon coup de Katy Perry . Pourquoi pas Hummingbird Heartbeat ? » Proposais-je a mon tour .

« Pourquoi pas I Love You d'Avril Lavigne ? » Essaya Quinn .

« Je voterais plutôt pour une chanson de P!nk . » Commenta Kurt, convaincu .

« On a déjà chanté du P!nk … Ou bien un truc qui bouge, genre Pitbull ou Jennifer Lopez ! » Tenta de convaincre Blaine .

Sam, lui attendait patiemment avec sa guitare, réglant les cordes .

« Moi, comme vous voulez, j'attends ! » Prévint-il sans lever la tête de ses occupations .

Je tourna la tête vers Brittany qui était restée silencieuse .

« Et toi, chérie ? » Demandais-je en douceur .

Elle me sourit doucement avant d'hausser les épaules .

« Je … j'avais pensée a une chanson bien précise en faite … » Commença t-elle . Nous hochâmes la tête pour en savoir plus . « Je pensais que comme on est tous enfin en couple, et tous amoureux et tout, on pourrait peut être chanter Truly, Madly, Deeply des One Direction … » Hasarda t-elle, hésitante .

Mon sourire s'agrandit et tout le monde eu l'air d'accord pour cette option .

« Super idée ! » Commenta Quinn en se blottissant plus confortablement contre Rachel qui sourit davantage .

« Bien » Souffla Sam en souriant, on y va quand vous voulez . » Dit-il en se mettant en position .

Je me cala dans les bras de Britt', nos corps s'emboitant parfaitement, et elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule en serrant ses bras autour de ma taille .

Blaine et Kurt se blottirent aussi dans les bras l'un de l'autre .

« Tu peux y aller » Souffla Blaine dans le cou de Kurt qui rit légèrement au contact du souffle du Warbler sur sa peau .

Il commença a gratter sa guitare et les voix s'enchainèrent . La douce mélodie raisonna aux alentours et les gens se balançaient au rythme de la musique . Les couples s'embrassaient, d'autres valsaient doucement .

Entre les refrains, je voyais ma Britt', me lancer de doux regards et elle n'arrêtait pas de m'embrasser le cou, le nez et les lèvres . Tout cela avec une douceur extrême .

Je voyais les autres faire pareil . Chacun s'adressait visiblement a son partenaire .

_**Blaine**__** :**_

**Am I ****_asleep,_**** am I awake, or somewhere in between?**  
_Suis-je endormi, suis-je éveillé, ou quelque part entre les deux?_  
**I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me**  
_Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois là, allongée près de moi_

_**Kurt :**_

**Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined?**  
_Ou ai-je rêvé que nous étions parfaitement entrelacés?_

**Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine?**

_Comme les branches d'un arbre, ou les rameaux pris sur une vigne?_

_**Santana :**_

**Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss**  
_Comme tous ces jours, semaines et mois ou j'ai essayé de voler un baiser_  
**And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this,**  
_Et toutes ces nuits d'insomnie et de rêves éveillés où j'ai imaginé cela,_

_**Brittany :**_

**I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl**  
_Je suis simplement le prétendant qui a finalement obtenu la fille_  
**And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world**  
_Et je n'ai pas honte de le dire au monde_

_**Brittany & Santana :**_

**Truly, madly, deeply, I am**  
_Vraiment, follement, profondément, je suis_  
**Foolishly, completely falling**  
_Bêtement, complètement tombée_  
**And somehow you kicked all my walls in**  
_Et d'une certaine façon tu as défoncé tous mes murs_  
**So baby, say you'll always keep me**  
_Alors chérie, dis que tu me garderas toujours_  
**Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you**  
_Vraiment, follement, insensément et profondément amoureuse de toi_  
**In love with you**  
_Amoureuse de toi_

_**Rachel :**_

**Should I put coffee and granola on a tray in bed**  
_Dois-je mettre du café et du granola sur un plateau au lit_  
**And wake you up with all the words that I still haven't said?**  
_Et t'éveiller avec tous les mots que je ne t'ai toujours pas dits?_

_**Quinn :**_

**And tender touches, just to show you how I feel**  
_Et de tendres caresses juste pour te montrer comment je me sens_  
**Or should I act so cool like it was no big deal?**  
_Ou devrais-je être impassible comme s'il n'y avait pas un gros enjeu?_

_**Santana :**_

**Wish I could freeze this moment in a frame and stay like this**  
_Si seulement je pouvais geler ce moment dans un tableau et rester ainsi_  
**I'll put this day back on replay and keep reliving it**  
_Je vais rembobiner ce jour et le revivre_

_**Brittany :**_

**'Cause here's the tragic truth, if you don't feel the same**  
_Parce là est la tragique vérité, si tu ne ressens pas la même chose_  
**My heart would fall apart if someone said your name**  
_Mon cœur pourrait se disloquer si quelqu'un prononçait ton nom_

_**Blaine & Kurt :**_

**Truly, madly, deeply, I am**  
_Vraiment, follement, profondément, je suis_  
**Foolishly, completely falling**  
_Bêtement, complètement tombé _  
**And somehow you kicked all my walls in**  
_Et d'une certaine façon tu as défoncé tous mes murs_  
**So baby, say you'll always keep me**  
_Alors chéri, dis que tu me garderas toujours_  
**Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you**  
_Vraiment, follement, insensément et profondément amoureux de toi_  
**In love with you**  
_Amoureux de toi_

_**Quinn :**_

**I hope I'm not a casualty,**  
_J'espère que je ne suis pas accidentel,_  
**I hope you won't get up and leave**  
_J'espère que tu ne vas pas te lever et partir_

_**Rachel :**_

**May not mean that much to you**  
_Ça ne signifie peut-être pas autant pour toi_  
**But to me it's everything, everything**  
_Mais pour moi c'est tout, tout_

_**Santana, Brittany, Rachel, Quinn, Blaine & Kurt :**_

**Truly, madly, deeply, I am**  
_Vraiment, follement, profondément, je suis_  
**Foolishly, completely falling**  
_Bêtement, complètement tombé _  
**And somehow you kicked all my walls in**  
_Et d'une certaine façon tu as défoncé tous mes murs_  
**So baby, say you'll always keep me**  
_Alors chérie, dis que tu me garderas toujours_  
**Truly, madly, crazy deeply in love with you ,**  
_Vraiment, follement, insensément amoureux de toi_

_**Santana :**_

**In love with you **  
_Amoureuse de toi_

_**Brittany :**_

**In love with you**

_Amoureux de toi_

_**Rachel :**_

**In love with you**

_Amoureuse de toi_

_**Quinn :**_

**In love with you**

_Amoureuse de toi_

_**Blaine :**_

**In love with you**

_Amoureux de toi_

_**Kurt :**_

**In love with you**

_Amoureux de toi_

**Sam :**

**With you, oh!**  
_De toi, oh!_

Tout le monde applaudit, heureux, et Brittany me serra très très fort contre elle, et me murmura a l'oreille :

« Je t'aime … »

Je souris doucement avant de me tourner et de l'embrasser tendrement, geste auquel elle répondit bien évidemment présente .

« Moi aussi je t'aime . » Murmurais-je .

Elle me sourit et me planta un dernier baiser sur les lèvres .

Il n'y a absolument aucune seconde dans ma vie ou je regrette d'avoir rompu avec ma copine que je m'étais faite a New York avant que Brittany ne revienne . Bien sur, je me suis attiré ses foudres, elle a voulu récupérer l'appartement, avoir une partie de mon compte bancaire et bla bla bla . Bref vous l'avez compris, elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire .

Pourtant, je ne regrette rien en rien . Je vis enfin heureuse avec Brittany, elle a son diplôme et débute dans l'enseignement de la danse dans une grande école de la Big Apple . Je travaille avec mon agent et commence la musique, et ça commence fort ! A peine sortit, mon premier album que j'ai affectivement nommé Brittana était déjà en rupture de stock !

Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps libre, mais le peu que nous avons-nous le passons ensemble, au parc, a la plage … ou juste au lit ou devant la télé, quoi ! Et cette fois, hors de question qu'on se lâche ! Brittany m'a demandé en mariage l'autre jour ! Elle a fait fort sur la bague, j'avoue qu'elle me va a ravir ! Le mariage est prévu dans 3 semaines !

Nous en sommes convaincues, malgré les rumeurs qui ne se tairont jamais, notre amour est invincible, tant que l'on est ensemble .

Oh ! Et Fabgay et Berry ont aussi emménagées ensemble ! Je le savais qu'elles se tournaient autour, déjà au lycée, mais que voulez vous ! Elles sont toutes les deux trop coincées pour le dire ! Et puis, Quinn m'a déjà parlé des projets de mariage qu'elle avait avec Rachel . Elle veut lui demander dans une salle de musique !

Qu'elle nouille celle là ! Si ça se trouve, Rachel va plus s'intéresser aux micros qu'a la bague !

Quoi que … si il y a un diamant dessus, ça risque fortement de faire pencher la balance !

De toutes les façons, qu'elles ne comptent pas sur moi pour acheter un cadeau de mariage a l'eau de rose ou quoi que ce soit . Évidemment, Brittany m'en a déjà parlé, elle veut leur offrir une fontaine en chocolat . Vous y croyez à ça ? Et après on me dit que je suis intéressée ! Allez savoir si Brittany veut leur offrir ça pour que ELLES s'en servent ou plutôt pour que Brittany elle-même ne se charge du chocolat . Et vous me voyez moi ? Na mais allo quoi ! Santana Lopez qui offre des boules de bains ! Effacez tout de suite ça de vos pensées !

Enfin, mon cadeau a moi sera un peu plus personnel . J'hésite entre un bon crachat bien baveux emballé dans une boite ou bien truquer le gâteau pour qu'il explose a la gueule de Berry .

Rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons !

Oh mon Dieu je viens d'avoir une idée ! Je vais acheter un tournevis à Quinn ! Comme ça quand son Hobbit va commencer a surchauffer, elle n'aura qu'a l'enfoncer dans son – Oulà, faut que je me calme, moi . Enfin, vous m'aurez comprit, plus besoin d'interrupteur !

Bref je paris ma bague que – Euh non, quand même pas, Britt' va me tuer ! Je paris une lame de rasoir que Quinn va vouloir le faire le jour de son anniversaire .

Donc on ira là-bas pour souffler ses bougies . Ou cracher dedans, je sais pas encore .

Il y aura bien entendu Kurt et Blaine, qui eux emménagent ensemble a New York, près de chez nous ! Le mariage n'est pas encore prévu mais j'ai entendu quelques rumeurs que Blaine veut aller acheter la bague !

Voilà ma vie que je n'échangerais pour rien au monde, ou peut être une muselière pour Berry . Je vis avec la femme de ma vie, je vais me marier, j'ai des amis super qui chialent leur mère tout la journée . Peut-on rêver de mieux ?

En somme, ma meilleure amie est devenue ma petite amie, ma pire ennemie est devenue ma meilleure amie, et ma petite amie est devenue ma pire ennemie . Narmol . Tout va bien ici .

Enfin bref, on dois y aller, sinon, on va être en retard pour ma première échographie . Hé oui ! )

* * *

**Voilà ! ^^ Votre avis ?**

**Chanson des One Direction - Truly, Madly, Deeply !**


End file.
